Riches of Luthor
by mah29732
Summary: JLU x GTA SA Crossover Carl Johnson, a high ranking member of the Grover Street Families and his associates are meeting a mysterious contact who is actually Slade. They have been assigned an old fashion train robbery to steal Lex Luthor's wealth.
1. Assigning Team Members

Riches of Luthor

Chapter 1: Assigning Team Members

The scene sets in a few days prior to a major heist of Lex Luthor's old wealth, to Los Santos in an alleyway where Carl "CJ" Johnson, Sean "Sweet" Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, and Wu "Woozie" Zi Mu are meeting with a mysterious contact.

"So CJ, who do you think the clown that called us here really is?" asked Cesar.

"Don't really have a clue about it" replied CJ, "but I have heard from my other contacts that he's big in the underworld if you catch my drift."

"But when the heck is this contact going to show up?" asked Sweet.

"Actually, I'm right on time" replied an unfamiliar voice.

"Stop clowning around and show yourself to us" said Cesar.

"Very well then" said the mysterious man as he exposed himself, to be none other than Slade, "gentlemen, I have an offer that you can not refuse. You Mr. Carl Johnson, your casino is running low on cash, am I right?"

"Yea, what about it?" asked CJ.

"I was wondering if I could give you and your boys the coordinates of a government-protected train heading to San Andreas, say an old fashion train robbery?" asked Slade.

"Just what's so important about some train?" asked Woozie.

"Why the old riches of Lex Luthor who has since vanished from the face of the Earth" replied Slade, "I am willing to give you additional help in acquiring the loot."

"Keep on talking" added CJ.

"With also additional weaponry upgrades" said Slade as he along with his robotic ninjas brought over several highly advanced weaponry which gave a grin on CJ's face.

"So why the heck do we need these weapons for?" asked CJ as he was inspecting a blaster.

"My informants have told me that the Justice League are prepared to send a few of their representatives to guard the train" replied Slade, "your old weapons would be worthless against them. So do we have a deal?"

CJ then began to give an evil smile toward Slade and then shook his hand quite happily. A few days later to the present on the watch tower, Nightwing was just visiting for the day to see his old mentor Batman.

"So, I come to see that things are a little slow where you're working?" asked Batman as he was just sipping some coffee while he was at the table as Nightwing came in.

"I just wanted to come see how you are doing, that's all" replied Nightwing.

"Look Dick, I know things are running quite slow" said Batman, "but I think you can manage your place on your own."

"Up and adams" said the Green Arrow who just entered the scene, "we got a situation on our hand."

As the three made their way to the control room, Mr. Terrific was at the computer console.

"So you mind as well explain what's going on here?" asked the Green Arrow.

"Well, we got word from Project Cadmus that they're prepared to send Lex Luthor's old wealth to a secured area in San Andreas" replied Mr. Terrific.

"What's the catch?" asked Batman.

"There's some rumors that a big time member of the Grove Street Families is prepared to launch an old fashion train robbery to take Lex's old wealth" replied Mr. Terrific.

"Cadmus is having problems with street gangs?" laughed Batman.

"It's no ordinary gang" replied Mr. Terrific, "I looked up their database, and the Grove Street Gang is aligned with other major gangs in San Andreas such as the Varrios Los Aztecas, and the Mountain Cloud Boy Triads."

"Cadmus can take care of itself with these small time thugs" replied Batman as he left the scene, "by the way, I did this back during my day job back in Gotham. I don't need this now."

"Suit yourself" replied Mr. Terrific, "I don't think two heroes can make a team."

"So what are your suggestions then?" asked the Green Arrow.

"Recruit members to be involved in your team" replied Mr. Terrific, "I think Dick's old teammate Raven is currently in the Watch Tower, I am probably sure you can recruit her."

As the two began to search the Watch Tower for Raven, they finally came across Raven who was now wearing white as her new favorite color meditating in a private chamber.

"Well, if it isn't the old boy wonder" said Raven as her meditation was interrupted, "what brings you here to the Watch Tower?"

"Let's just say it's about recruiting you for a mission" replied the Green Arrow as he was filling in for Nightwing who was a bit nervous to see Raven again.

"Long time no see, since we were members of the Teen Titans, aye Dick?" asked Raven as she got up and began to follow them.

"Uh, yea" replied Nightwing.

As the three finally got back to where Mr. Terrific was, he was pleased that they have recruited Raven as part of their team.

"Excellent" said Mr. Terrific to which he began to press the buttons on the computer console and a picture of Amanda Waller head of Cadmus appeared on the screen.

"So I take it that your old mentor Batman never bothered to join along?" asked Amanda.

"Apparently not" replied Nightwing.

"Anyway, the reason I called for Justice League assistance isn't so much about a major gang member known as Carl "CJ" Johnson targeting the train with Lex Luthor's wealth onboard" said Amanda as a picture of CJ was shown on the computer screen, "but more importantly, we have heard word of your old nemesis Slade is in the San Andreas area."

"Slade, all these years, he's still out there causing trouble" said Nightwing.

"Yes, and we fear that he may have given a high-ranking members of every aligned street gang in San Andreas our coordinates" said Amanda, "that's why we need your help."

"Don't worry, you can count on us" said the Green Arrow.

As the three left the scene, they began to head toward the hangar bay of a shuttle all prepared just for them.

"Come on you two" said the Green Arrow as he got into the pilot's seat and began to be prepared to take off, "we got ourselves an old fashion train robbery to derail."

The shuttle took off into its destination, but while the three super heroes were prepared to face what seemed to be a bunch of normal gang members, Nightwing was quite unsure of what they may have up their sleeves knowing his old history with Slade.


	2. Old Fashion Train Robbery

Chapter 2: Old Fashion Train Robbery

It was just a few hours after dusk that the shuttle which the Green Arrow was controlling had arrived at the destination. As the shuttle landed, the three heroes got out of the shuttle to greet Amanda Waller and other Cadmus members.

"It's about time you had finally arrived" said Amanda as she began to show them the way to the train they would be guarding.

"So just what the heck are we going to face anyway?" asked Green Arrow, "The Grove Street Families must be a pretty tough gang to beat."

"We relatively ignored their activities but with report of some of their high-ranking leaders such as Carl "CJ" Johnson meeting up allegedly with Nightwing and Raven's old nemesis Slade, we can't take that chance."

As the three heroes were then showed into one of the cargo rooms on the train, they noticed that the entire room was filled with Lex Luthor's old wealth.

"I can certainly see why someone would want to take this" said Nightwing.

"Come on, there's not much time" said Amanda as the train began to start its engines.

While the train carrying Lex's old wealth of riches began to head toward its destination, Carl "CJ" Johnson, with also Sweet, Cesar and Woozie included; along with a number of members of the Grove Street Families, the Varrios Los Aztecas and members of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triad. Each of the gang members had been given motorcycles by Slade, along with a variety of advance weaponry.

"Alright, let's do this already" said CJ as he along with members of his gang and other allied gangs began to traveling right toward the train.

"Here they come" said Green Arrow as he noticed a large group of suspicious motorcycles coming right toward the train.

The Green Arrow then began to fire arrows at the various oncoming motorcycles trying to make each gang member fall of the bike. Though he had managed to knock off a few gang members off of their motorcycles, other gang members he had missed had managed to throw on a grappling hook right onto the moving train and climbed right onto it.

"Deal with those Justice League" said CJ as he turned to members of his gang, "Cesar, Woozie, Sweet, and the others will help slow down this train and take Lex's loot."

"They're going for the Lex's wealth!" cried Nightwing as he was using his fighting rod to knock down some Grove Street Families gang members off the train.

"I can handle myself here kid" said Green Arrow as he then began a melee fight with some other gang members.

"Come on" said Raven as she used her powers to push away the gang members off of the moving train right into a river nearby, "we can take a shortcut there."

As Raven used her powers to teleport herself and Nightwing to the location of Lex's main wealth, Cesar along with some members of his Varrios Los Aztecas gang had already gotten to where the conductor of the train was located.

"Let's stop this train in it's path" said Cesar as he signaled one of his members of his gang to knock down the door to which the conductor then was shocked with such a daring entrance, "you stop this train."

The conductor had no other choice and began to slow down the train right at the moment some heavy loading trucks were arriving. The loading trucks had been secretly following the coordinates of the train and were being controlled by some of Slade's robotic ninjas. The train had finally come to a halt, but as Slade's robotic ninjas were just about to make a hole in the first train cargo, an explosive disc out of nowhere came right at one of the robotic ninjas turning it into nothing but pieces of scrap metal. As the robotic ninjas then turned their attention away from the train cargo car, they noticed it was Nightwing.

"Long time no see" said Nightwing as he began to approach them in a fighting mood.

While Nightwing was prepared to battle Slade's robotic ninjas, CJ along with Cesar who had his Varrios Los Aztecas gang members tie up the conductor were getting impatient.

"Yo, just what the heck is taking Slade's minions so long?" asked Cesar to CJ.

"I have no clue, but he better show up like he said he would" replied CJ.

As the two began to laugh, Raven slowly began to appear right in the room to which spooked some members of the Varrios Los Aztecas gang.

"Stop being such a wimps!" cried Cesar as he signaled members of his gang to use the advance weapons given by Slade.

As members of Cesar's gang began to fire upon Raven, Raven immediately pulled up a shield by using her powers. Cesar's crew attempted to do their best to knock Raven's shield off, but arrows from nowhere came as the Green Arrow himself appeared right on top of a large pile of crates that were holding Lex's wealth. The arrows struck the advance weaponry that Cesar's gang members were trying to use against Raven, and were promptly destroyed.

"Alright, you gentlemen have two choices, stay here and fight us, or flee" said the Green Arrow as he readied his bow-and-arrow, "it's your choice."

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here" said CJ as he along with others of his crew were given the orders to retreat.

As CJ, Cesar along with Woozie took the advice of the Green Arrow and began to flee the scene, Slade was just a few miles away from the incident watching the scene of CJ and his crew fleeing.

"Quite disappointing Mr. Johnson, but I am quite interested in the reappearance of an old friend" said Slade as he noticed Nightwing fighting off some of his robotic ninjas.

As members of Cadmus then began to come into the scene and began to clean things up, Amanda Waller was impressed by the actions of the Justice League members.

"So I take that we can get the heck out of here?" asked the Green Arrow.

"You're not out of the woods yet" replied Amanda, "we still believe that this Carl "CJ" Johnson is still in the area. I think it would be best if you three would go try to seek where he most likely hangs out."

A few hours later, CJ was back at Las Venutras' Four Dragons Casino quite disappointed with the outcome.

"Very disappointing" said Slade as he turned around as Slade was sitting in CJ's own chair.


	3. Alternative Plan

Chapter 3: Alternative Plan

Carl "CJ" Johnson along with Sweet, Woozie and Cesar had just arrived at the Four Dragons Casino back at CJ's office only to find Slade sitting at his desk.

"Alright you clown" said CJ as he then readied his advanced weapon that Slade had originally given him and his crew, "you said these weapons would be full proof against these Justice League."

"I never counted on some of my old associates returning to become League members" said Slade as he got up from the chair, "I can easily deactivate all of the new advance weapons I have given you."

This response then has CJ along with Cesar, Woozie and Sweet lower their weapons.

"Good" said Slade, "now the Justice League members are likely going to come and search for you."

"So what do you suggest we should do?" asked Sweet.

"How should I know" replied Slade, "I would suspect that you folks should setup a trap for our not-so welcomed guests."

"Just what do you have in mind?" asked CJ.

"Oh, I think I can cook something up" replied Slade, "in the meantime, my people have the coordinates of where Lex's wealth are going to be taken. An old factory not far from Los Santos."

"I say we go show these Justice League folks who owns this turf first" said CJ who ignored Slade's suggestion.

Meanwhile, on the streets of Las Venturas, Raven, Nightwing and the Green Arrow were given a new assignment to find the whereabouts of Carl "CJ" Johnson and his usual hang out.

"So where do you think these gang members are hiding out here?" asked the Green Arrow as he was walking alongside with Raven and Nightwing.

"Cadmus mentioned the Four Dragons Casino" replied Nightwing, "I say we go search there for this Carl Johnson's whereabouts."

As the three traveled to the Four Dragons Casino, they noticed the place was heavily guarded by members of Woozie's Mountain Cloud Boys Triad.

"Place looks heavily guarded" said the Green Arrow, "just like the way things should be."

"I'll take out the weapons these two guards have at the main entrance" said Raven as she began to walk toward the entrance, "you two find a way to knock them out."

"Halt!" cried the two members of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triad as they began to fire their weapons at Raven to which she promptly used her powers to create a shield around herself.

The two Triad members attempted to do their best to fire upon Raven, but Raven used her powers to immediately disable their weapons by using her powers to literally swipe it from them. Next the Green Arrow fired two arrows with a boxer's glove on them knocking each one of them out. It seemed as if it was an almost clear entrance for the three heroes that is until more members of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triad leaped right into the scene and began to surround the three heroes.

"Looks like our guests are right on schedule" said Slade as he noticed the fight through the security cameras of the Four Dragons Casino.

"Time to show these fools who's in control" said CJ to which he then turned to Cesar, "have your gang be ready should those three Justice Leaguers manage to break through the first barrier."

"You got it boss" said Cesar as he left the scene with members of his Varrios Los Aztecas.

Meanwhile, back outside the casino, Nightwing along with the Green Arrow and Raven were having a bit of a tough time to try to defeat members of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triad. One member of the Triad gang tried to pull out an advance weapon aiming it carefully at Raven to which Nightwing responded in her defense by throwing an explosive disc at the Triad member destroying the advance weapon right off his hand and was promptly knocked unconscious by Nightwing.

"Looks like you owe me one" said Nightwing after he knocked out the Triad member to Raven to which several Triad members tried to come right at him which Raven used her powers to knock each one of them flying right in the air and onto the ground unconscious.

"Payment received" replied Raven.

"Come on" said the Green Arrow as he was finished knocking out another Triad member, "we have an opening."

The three heroes then made their way into the casino, only to be confronted by members of the Varrios Los Aztecas gang. The gang members then responded to their intrusion into the casino by pulling out the various advance weapons that Slade had given them and began to fire which the three heroes then lunged to another corner of the casino in the effort to dodge the lasers that were coming toward them.

"Find out where they're hiding" said Cesar to members of his crew who nodded and began to head toward the entrance.

"Think you can take them on?" whispered the Green Arrow to Nightwing as he took out his fighting rod.

"I can handle these guys quite easily" replied Nightwing as he then leaped right out of his hiding place.

Each member of the Varrios Los Aztecas began to fire their weapons at Nightwing. But Nightwing managed to dodge each of their attacks only hitting the cash registers that were installed on the counters. Nightwing then used his fighting rod and knocked each one of the Varrios Los Aztecas' gang out cold which spooked even someone like Cesar who watched everything unfolded. He then promptly tried to escape from the scene, but Nightwing used a grappling hook where the rope of the grappling hook tied up Cesar's feet and Nightwing began to drag Cesar right up to his face.

"Where's Slade?" asked Nightwing as he said it right up to Cesar's face.

"I'm not allowed to snitch of the whereabouts of our clients" replied Cesar in quite a frighten voice.

"Let me give it a shot" said Raven as she came into the scene to which she was prepared to take off her hood and scare Cesar into telling where Slade was along with also CJ, "Nightwing asked you a question, he said where is Slade?"

"He's not here!" cried Cesar, "This was just a diversion to have you League members come after him so that he along with CJ can acquire Lex's remaining wealth!"

"We'll just see if you're telling the truth about that" said Nightwing.

To which the communicator on the Green Arrow began to rang which he picked up.

"Green Arrow speaking" said the Green Arrow.

"We got some company here!" cried Amanda as she and members of her Cadmus members were trying to fight off some of Slade's robotic armies and were beginning to move to take the cargo boxes carrying Lex's wealth in them.


	4. Confronting An Old Foe

Chapter 4: Confronting An Old Foe

Cesar, the leader of Varrios Los Aztecas was lying on the floor cowering in fear of the three Justice League members who had just apprehended him. Nightwing was quite cautious if he was to believe Cesar's words.

"Tell me the truth about where Slade is!" cried Nightwing as he picked up Cesar and pinned him to one of the lottery machines.

"Alright, Slade's right in this casino, he sent his robotic armies as another diversion away!" cried Cesar.

"That's all the information I need to hear" replied Nightwing as he then allowed Cesar slump right down to the floor, "Raven, Green Arrow, see if you can help Amanda Waller take out Slade's robots, I'll track him down here in the casino myself."

"You sure about that kid?" asked the Green Arrow.

"I know what I'm doing" replied Nightwing as he left the scene.

Meanwhile, at top of the casino, Slade was watching the entire scene unfold from CJ's office, with CJ and his two remaining henchmen remaining.

"They're not leaving the casino" said CJ to Slade.

"Apparently Raven and this Green Arrow are" said Slade as he noticed Raven using her powers to go and help Cadmus fight off his robots, "which just leaves us one to four."

"So what do you want my boys to do about it?" asked CJ.

"Take care of Nightwing" replied Slade as he began to head toward the roof, "if things don't go as plan, I'll deal with him myself."

As Nightwing began to travel throughout the casino, he began to fight off members of the Grove Street Families gang who were preventing him from reaching his goal. One incident included Nightwing being pinned behind a table he was using as a shield to which Grove Street Families gang members were approaching him. Nightwing made quick work against them by knocking each one of them out with his fighting rod.

"Alright, here he comes" said CJ as he noticed Nightwing just about to break down the door to his main office.

But before CJ along with Woozie and Sweet could fire upon Nightwing with their advance weapons, Nightwing then threw in a flash grenade at the door to his office, bursting right into it and temporary blinding all three. As the dust cleared, Nightwing stood quite ready to face CJ, Woozie and Sweet as to which they quickly began to fire at Nightwing. But Nightwing had the upper hand as he managed to knock out the weapons from the hands of both CJ and Sweet but Woozie had managed to still be able to fire at Nightwing with quite a bit of accuracy.

"Take this fool down already!" cried CJ to Woozie as Nightwing was easily dodging the lasers from the advance weapon Woozie was carrying.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" replied Woozie as he continued to fire.

Finally Nightwing had enough of Woozie's antiques and threw and explosive disc right at the advance weapon he was carrying which exploded right in front of him. All three then began to try to run away from Nightwing to which he then sent another small explosive disc against all three sending them collapsing right down to the ground. As CJ woke up from the ordeal, he noticed it was Nightwing standing right above him.

"I'm going to ask you just once, where's Slade?" asked Nightwing as he used his fighting rod to pin CJ down.

"The last time I saw him was that he was heading toward the roof of the casino" said CJ.

"That's all I need to know" replied Nightwing as he left the scene with a shaken CJ.

Meanwhile, as Nightwing continued to fight his way throughout the casino, Raven and the Green Arrow had just arrived on the scene thanks to Raven's powers. Amanda Waller along with other Cadmus members were pinned down in one area by Slade's robotic army to which large mechs were prepared to take Lex Luthor's wealth which were in the crates and loading them up on a large truck.

"Looks like this Slade character is taking all of Lex's wealth for his own" remarked the Green Arrow as he noticed some of the large meches along with also the robotic ninjas putting the crates into a large semi-truck.

"Then let's just ruin their fun shall we?" asked Raven as to which she promptly used her powers to destroy one of the large mechs which the robotic ninjas then began to notice the two Leaguers' presence.

The Green Arrow then promptly followed by firing his arrows at some of Slade's robotic ninjas damaging each one of them along with also doing the same with the large mechs that were loading the creates of Lex's wealth into the semi-truck. While that was going on, Nightwing had finally fought his way to the roof of the Four Dragons casino where a familiar old foe was waiting for him.

"Robin, or should I say Nightwing, I never expected you to come onto this mission for the Justice League" said Slade as he was found standing on the roof and turned toward Nightwing who was just coming right onto the roof.

"I won't let you get away with this" said Nightwing.

"Don't make me laugh" said Slade, "my robotic armies are currently pinning down this Cadmus along with also loading up Lex Luthor's wealth to which my new client Carl CJ Johnson had failed to acquire in the botched train robbery that you along with Raven and this Green Arrow foiled."

"Well this time I'm bringing you in along with your new client" said Nightwing as he got his fighting rod ready.

"Just like old times" laughed Slade as he took out his fighting rod.

The two then began to clash with each other. Slade couldn't believe that Nightwing who was formerly the Robin he had fought while he was the leader of the Teen Titans was stronger than the last time he had dealt with him. Nightwing had managed to use his fighting rod to damage part of Slade's electronic armor along with kicking him very close to the edge of the roof of the casino.

"I must say" said Slade as he slowly recovered from the attack by Nightwing, "you have improved quite a lot since the last time we fought."

"Looks like I'm going to put you behind bars for good" said Nightwing as he took out some handcuffs.

"I don't think it'll be that easy to apprehend someone as skilled like myself" replied Slade who then threw a smoke grenade.

Slade knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight off Nightwing and promptly gave him a chance to leave the scene in quite a hurry. As the smoke cleared, Nightwing noticed that Slade had once again eluded him but as he turned around, he noticed he was being surrounded by members of the Grove Street Families, Mountain Boy Cloud Triad and the Varrios Los Aztecas with their leaders Sweet, Cesar, CJ and Woozie preparing for a full frontal attack.

"You're going to pay for making us all look like fools!" cried CJ as he was just about to give the signal for his men to take on Nightwing.

But before anyone of them could attack Nightwing, some sort of power grasped each one of the gang members and sent them flying all over the place with Raven, the Green Arrow and members of Cadmus teleporting right into the scene.

"I think it's you who's the one that's surrounded" said Raven as she appeared right in front of CJ and his associates with Cadmus members aiming their weapons at him which CJ and his associates promptly then surrendered.

After CJ along with his associates after the battle were being arrested by Cadmus and placed into heavily secured vehicles, Amanda Waller was there to congratulate Nightwing, Raven and the Green Arrow for a job well done.

"So I can take it that we won't have to worry about these average street thugs trying to get Lex's wealth?" asked the Green Arrow.

"You can be assured that Lex's wealth will no longer be used for unworthy causes" replied Amanda.

"But we still failed to get Slade" said Nightwing, "he always seems to be one step ahead of us for some sort of reason."

"I think we can call this a day" said Raven.

The scene then switches to where the heavily secured vehicles were taking CJ and his associates away where the scene promptly fades from there.


End file.
